This invention relates to a urinary sphincter control device for application to a urethra to control flow of fluid through the urethra.
Known devices for controlling incontinence comprise a cuff which can be fitted around a patient's urethra. The cuff comprises at least one chamber which extends around the urethra. A pressurised control fluid can be supplied to the cuff to inflate it, causing the cuff to exert compressive pressure onto the urethra so that flow of fluid along the urethra is prevented. The fluid that is used in such devices might be for example a saline solution. The device will generally include a reservoir for the fluid, and a pump by which pressurised fluid can be supplied to the cuff and withdrawn from the cuff. Known devices include an elastic balloon reservoir by which the pressure of the fluid in the cuff can be controlled within predetermined limits.
A cuff which extends around the urethra has been found to close a urethra satisfactorily against flow of fluid. However, the cuff can also restrict the flow of blood along the urethra, leading to tissue damage and the subsequent need to remove the device from the patient.